


Ship Names

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Finish the Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: James is confused as what a made-up word is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> S/N is ship name.

Y/N couldn’t believe it. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, leaving her gaping like a fish. James was confused, concerned for his friend, and just wanted answers. All he knew was that he had asked her a simple question, and now she refused to do as much as look him in the eye. 

“Y/N, I won’t be mad. Please just tell me what the hell ‘S/N’ is.”

With another mention of _that_ word, Y/N let out a shaky sigh and began,

“Uh, S-S/N is…” 

And with that, she turned and ran from the room.

* * *

James walked to stand over to his good friend, Thomas.

“Hey, man. Do you know what the hell ‘S/N’ is? Y/N won’t tell me, and I’m starting to worry that she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

Thomas turned his head in disbelief, trying to hold back the laughter that erupted from him. Clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

“Ha- Dude! It’s you- You and Y/N!”

James went through an array of emotions, all of which were evident on his face. Terror, confusion, and finally understanding. 

“Shit. Jefferson, I need your help.” 

* * *

Y/N looked to her left as the person sitting beside her coughed. She was surprised to see Thomas Jefferson not-so-subtlely sneaking glances and trying to catch her gaze.

“Um, hey, Y/N.” Nasty really didn’t begin to describe the look she gave him, causing him to raise his palms in mock surrender. “Relax, I’m just here to talk about James.” 

Her stare softened and Jefferson lowered his hands, seeing that she wasn’t going to get upset. 

“What about James?” Her tone gave away a hint of affection, and Thomas smirked, realizing that she liked James too. As to cover up the reason for his presence, he nonchalantly asked:

“I think he needs to talk to you, but he’s busy at the moment. He still wants to talk, though. He requested that I ask you to go to your house, if you weren’t busy. He’ll stop by later.” 

“Okay?”

“Great! I’ll see you soon!”

“No, you won’t!”

* * *

Y/N threw her bag onto her bed only to find a small box already there. Opening the lid, she found a small knot tied around a roll of cookie dough with a ribbon.   
 _  
_

_Hey, Y/N._

_I can’t say this to your face, and I’m sorry. I don’t think I’d be freaking out too much to say anything. I know that you’ve never tried cookie dough, but you have enjoyed cookies. So here’s what I’m gonna say. We’ve enjoyed being friends, and being friends is great! Why don’t we try being more than friends? Who knows, we may actually like it? Everyone else thinks we will…_

_Yours,_

_James Madison_


End file.
